The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mimulus plant, botanically known as Mimulus aurantiacus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Jelly Bean Apricot.
The new Mimulus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alameda, Calif. The new Mimulus originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Mimulus aurantiacus identified as code No. B60-O15 as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Mimulus aurantiacus identified as code No. K13-O13 as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Mimulus was selected in 1997 on the basis of its compact and freely flowering habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Alameda, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Mimulus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.